


Collection of works for the Strider Birthday week

by TimaeusTest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossdressing, Drowning, Drug Trip, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Gaming, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense, Other, POV Dave Strider, POV Dirk Strider, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Ultimate Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimaeusTest/pseuds/TimaeusTest
Summary: A collection of fics for the strider’s birthday week! 98% of them are sad and have violent themes but that’s what happened when you’re a Strider, ammiright?
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Jake English & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker & Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW, PLEASE READ THE TAGS, the only safe fics are Bro This Game Sucks and Dress Up, every other one has graphic depictions of violent thoughts or actions along with delving into insanity

Read the tags BEFORE you decide to read because this collection isn’t for the faint of heart.


	2. Happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW per usual this one ISN’T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, there are references of suicide and major character death

The strider’s chest ached as he clutched the person’s who’s warmth was slowly seeping away along with their life, his chest blazed in vengeance and rage while it was steadily being combated by grief and anguish.

The last thing Rose had said to him was words he’d never expect to hear from her, two simple words that felt like a sledgehammer to his chest and heart as he refused the urge to cry out.

_ I’m sorry _

She had no right to be sorry, none at all, she had no reason beyond his understanding other than up and deciding, ‘ _it’s time to skiddadle from life!! Have a nice night ladies and gents! I leave in my will a shit ton of misery for Dave fucking strider to carry’_

It had happened too fast, and Dave knows fast, but he froze up the exact second it happened and he knows he could’ve stopped it but instead his blood had ran cold and he watched the one person who understood him best get ripped in two from the waist, and now his punishment is holding onto her as her seconds count down and her blood pools out like a vast sea of wine that she would once consume.

He doesn’t know what to do.

He can’t joke his way out of this.

He can’t make others deal with it this time.

He can’t avoid the problem.

He’s alone.

_** He’s alone he’s alone he’s alone he’s alone he’s alone he’s alone alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever alone forever. ** _

and it’s my fault why.

The lone strider shifted and lay beside The Lalonde who was on her deathbed had it not claimed her already in his train-of-thought-going-haywire fit.  Just like that the pain is gone, merely to be replaced by emptiness.

He lets sleep wash over him for the last time as blood gushed from his mouth as he could live without his brother, but not without her.

Two lives claimed at this night.


	3. Bro This Game SUCKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the non-purely violent works in the POV of Dave himself

Dude this game sucks.

it’s a normal hot winter day in Texas, the sun is shining, Your ass is being melted to the seat and you’re chillaxin’ with a gamer remote playing some shitty knock off of tony hawks skateboard games.

your birthday had passed officially yesterday but it’s still cool to celebrate the next day by sitting around and doin jack asides from lickin’ a popsicle like it’s your next savior from the flickering tongue of the suns heatwaves.

Of course you aren’t living alone, you’re with your two bros, John and dirk though both of them have left on serious biz earlier this mornin’.

you would be tempted to move but right now you’re literally pasted to this couch and if you tried to move it would be like trying to pry an egg off of mr. crocker’s body, it would be way too hot to do so.

so you’re condemned to watching your skateboardsona flip into multiple walls andbreak the game each time.

At least you get a popsicle though.


	4. It’s time to grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW references of past child abuse and Bro strider but it has a happy end

It wasn’t weird for your vision to sometimes flicker to another time when your arms would be covered in red lines and purple blossoms on your cheeks with your rib cage being that of a broken vase.

Sometimes when the days grew hot like back then and when you were blinded by the angry red sky you would go backto a time when you lived on a diet on whatever you could find unless you were brought pity upon and given a meal.

Those days you would lock yourself in the bathroom, patching up wounds as you could hear the very faint sounds of dress shoes tapping on the as he paces back and fro waiting like a hungry predator waiting to get his callouse fingers on you.

But you cope on those days when you flicker back, it’s ok now, it’s been 12 years since the end of sburb and you’re fine...you’re happy at home with the people you love by your side to comfort you.

That fills the void in your heart he left behind.

You’re safe.


	5. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lighter fic with happier themes and some jokes near the end.

You feel kinda stupid sifting through roses things to find your...special socks....that go to your knees...

You should be able to feel pretty too though for fucks sakes even if they are pink and frilly and maybe even lewd in asense when paired with their garters.

The point is, maybe on the rare occasion when you’re home alone you’ll switch into your Lolita clothes and just chill around. It’s not some perverted fetish, or a mockery, you just really like to dress up sometimes in a feminine style. 

You may or may not do your hair and makeup sometimes and walk around town seducing strangers in your wake too... but hey if people can call rose pretty then he can be called pretty too, and you don’t miss the times that you’re nearly caught, it’s a somewhat exhilarating feelin.

...as long as no one finds out of course because fuck if you wanted someone you know to find out you dress up like this, especially not since last time.

your skin still feels dirty from those nights in front of the camera being forced to put on a show to bring income to the apartment that you didn’t even get paid for back. Especially not when he joined you on the rare occasions.

but that’s why you’re in the streets now, to get over that fear and show everyone that goddamnit Dave strider can be as pretty as a magnolia in may too because FUCK the world.

The best part about all this? Dirk’s your supplier and he doesn’t even know he is, basically you just got back at some bad memories and damn if it ain’t funny seeing the very slight confused twitch of his lip downward.


	6. Centaurs and Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another lighter fic but now switching over to dirks POV and in a fantasy like theme.

The world around you is mystical, as if you weren’t like it though, you were a magic-born.

You often did many light shows to please her majesty Crocker, your best friend since birth even despite you guys being on somewhat of the same social stand. The sky was bursting with colors of lava and turmeric with residue of bright paler colors of sea foam blues and sapphires twinkling in the air.

If the reader couldn’t tell already, you’re putting on a light show for her majesty to please her so you can get her off your back over that “dreamboat of an archer and centaur <3 <3” because frankly she has been talking your pointed ears off.

you admit when he does visit you linger in the shadows to catch some glimpses of him, though he isn’t THAT special...

You can already hear your spirit guide laughing like a damn hyena at your thought process because everyone in a 30 foot vicinity can tell you like him that ISN’T English and Crocker.  
.

.

.

It’s rather mind boggling how they can manage to be so naïve to something that’s right in front of them...

Well, you’re satisfied with only your dumb spirit guide, Lil’ Hal and the village girl you talk to often, Roxanne knowing.


	7. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW themes of drowning and death, problems with self image, self-harm implications, and suffering, POV dirk.

The tar colored waters bubbled from your lungs as thick as syrup, fiery flicks of pain licking up your lungs as you tried to expel the water that represented every microscopic piece of you. 

you hear voices all around you, your head hurts, it pangs with a full pain that doesn’t feel like hurt but it irks you in a way that feels like so much like a hammer being tapped into your limbic system, gnawing away at your little temper, freeing it.

Goosebumps raise as you feel faint traces of touches on your skin, each different from the last yet just as the same as the next.

you can see beyond the darkness of just you, you can see the changes in the waves that bring forth new memories and personalities, each as vile as the next like someone forcing you to be stuck in a tub of acid while the ghost feeling of it picks at your skin and makes you want rip and tear at the delicate flesh you own.

There is no saving you.  
there is no saving someone who is drowning in his splinters.


	8. Cherry flavored syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW graphic depictions of violence, cannibalism, self-harm, drug trips, major character death and suffering.

The air tasted of lemon drops and ozone, your skin felt like it was constantly moving in multiple patterns filled with sugary sweet metal flavored candy syrup, take a bite and drink the delightful fluid and throw a party as your bite stings and smells of rotting bittersweet candies.

You’re infected in the worst way, your mouth buzzes as you itch for a taste of someone else on your lips, that green apple flavored man, confectionary girl, and cotton candy scented lady all gathered around you as your ears ring with the sounds of high pitched giggles that scramble your brain into a state of being and not being.

You want just a small taste of your skin, wonder if it would taste like copper peaches and melancholy.

You’re scratching and scraping to escape this nightmare of a mind state, cherry syrup leaking on the roof and leaving stains.

Are you seeing right? Your head buzzes and everything seems duller and you scream your lungs raw til everything is back to being sweeter, the taste of your candy friends linger in your mouth each a different flavor yet all the same, the tasty wet ropes that you derived from them satisfying your need to taste something real.

The world fizzles between dull colors of scarlet on a grey floor with grim scenes in front of you, blood cakes under your nails and the sickening taste of copper and uncooked flesh lingers in your mouth.

you’re crouched over the side of the building heaving everything you ate, everyone you ate in that sugary high you wish to return to so everything’s ok.

Your world fizzles into vivid bright colors of candy red, everything is candy red, candy red syrup drips from your mouth.

you disgusting cannibal.

TW: Cannibalism, graphic depictions of violence and gore, drug trips.


End file.
